


Movie Day

by stellarmeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third Saturday of any month that didn't find them chasing down criminals or blowing things up was movie day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leupagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/gifts).



> Written for leupagus's inverted prompts on LJ (for which I am very grateful, as this was fun!). The prompt was "Steve and Danny do a movie marathon with their favorite movies."

The third Saturday of any month that didn't find them chasing down criminals or blowing things up was movie day. Danny wasn't even sure exactly how it had happened; he only remembered Steve using an increasingly elaborate and, frankly, embarrassing for Steve, list of methods to rope Danny in until it was just habit. The fact that movie day had eventually led to Steve's bed might have given Danny a hint about Steve's original motives, but even after they'd started sleeping together, movie day had stuck.

By now it was also habit that they would end up sprawled out before the first movie ended, half on the couch, half on each other, hands smeared with popcorn grease, various parts of clothing and skin covered in greasy fingerprints from the more boring or well-remembered parts of movies that didn't grab the attention of one of them as much as the person beside him.

The only rules were no repetition without express permission by the other party, no finding excuses to leave the room to avoid the movie (that one having taken  several very long bouts with the pause button before Steve realized it was useless to try), and vetoes on movie choices were very rare, and then only allowed for very serious reasons (and it if took Danny threatening to hire an actual clown for Steve's birthday, he was going to find out the reason behind the terror in Steve's eyes as he'd vehemently refused to allow even a single second of _It_ to be played).

Paperwork that the Governor had insisted upon being finished before anyone had so much as slept had given them a very late Friday night, and a late start on Saturday, but they were finally comfortable on the couch, popcorn and Longboards on the table, and _Three Days of the Condor_ playing quietly away on the TV. Danny's head was resting on Steve's shoulder as he watched Robert Redford walk away from Cliff Robertson, looking back over his shoulder as if he was already being followed.

"Come on," Steve said, and Danny looked up to see the expected Face of Intense Skepticism, "one analyst who can outsmart the CIA and evade a killer? Really?"

"Two words: Jenna Kaye."

Steve considered that for a moment. "Fine," he said, picking up the remote he'd left on the couch beside him after the last time he'd reached for it had dislodged Danny from his shoulder, and flipping back through the on demand menu for his choice.

Danny refrained from rolling his eyes as _The Bourne Ultimatum_ came up, but only because he was comfortable, and eye-rolling invariably gave him a headache (at least that was one explanation he'd come up with for the many headaches he had around Steve McGarrett) . He made it to the explosive car chase near the end when he couldn't take it anymore. "Seriously," he muttered, waving a hand at the TV, "look at that. There is no way anyone could actually do that with a car in real life."

Steve made his 'Oh, really?' sound that had Danny looking at him again, the smirk and raised eyebrow far too cocky to be a joke. "You're not serious. Please tell me you're not serious."

"And that," Steve said, "is why _I_ get to drive."

"Because you want to get us killed?" Danny asked, but he was answered by the same smirk and raised eyebrow, so he gave up and tried not to be too obvious when he dropped popcorn in Steve's lap and wiped his hand on Steve's shirt a minute later.

Steve handed over the remote as the credits rolled, and Danny pulled up _The Natural_ , a late addition after Steve had been completely blank on a reference to it the day before. "Should I be worried about your infatuation with Robert Redford?" Steve asked in a tone that implied no worry whatsoever.

"Shut up and watch," Danny said, sinking further into Steve's side. Danny had developed an instinct to know exactly when Steve might be falling asleep, and a reflex move with his shoulder guaranteed to wake Steve up, which had to be employed three times in the first hour of the movie.

After that, however, Steve stayed awake without assistance, and even silent, until the stadium lights exploded near the end. "Okay, there's no way those lights would spark like that from one baseball, I mean, even taking into account the less-than-reliable electricity back then, it doesn't--"

Danny had long ago learned that a pillow to the face was the only way to silence Steve's movie rationalizations. After a long, warning look, Danny put the pillow back under his free arm, settled back in, and finished watching the movie.

Three-fourths of the way through _Delta Force_ , as the sun was disappearing outside, Danny sighed heavily. "Okay, every insane thing you've done in the past two years suddenly makes so much sense. Clearly you learned the 'rules' of law enforcement from this movie."

Steve made a face that Danny recognized meant whatever he said next would be, at best, an evasion, at worst, an outright lie, if he said anything at all. Danny decided to head it off at the pass. "What? Let me guess, you grew up on this movie as a kid, right?"

Eyes drifting down to where his hand was picking at non-existent loose threads on his pants, Steve said in a low voice,  "No, I found it on TV one day when I was 16."

That tone, combined with mention of his age Danny had long ago learned was code for the when Steve's mother died. Steve kept staring at his hand as he continued, "I mean, yeah, it's a little cheesy and simplistic," and Danny started to worry he was actually going to manage to pull the threads on his pants apart with his bare hands, "but those guys stood for something and they were there for each other."

He shrugged, almost glancing at Danny for a second out of the corner of his eye. "There's something to be said for that," Steve said, "even if the action might be a _little_ unbelievable..."

Danny realized then what Steve was saying, or, rather, trying to _show_ Danny without saying. Hints of why he'd become a SEAL, what had inspired him at the worst time in his life and made him who he was. The insight had him melting into Steve's warmth once more. "It's not bad," he said, finding Steve's hand with his own, lacing their fingers together. "I can't help it if Chuck Norris seems so laughable after seeing the real thing in action," he added, squeezing Steve's hand.

He felt the press of lips on his head, and his hand squeeze returned, before Steve relaxed again, boneless once more, as they finished the movie.

___

END

**Author's Note:**

> The opinions of these movies belong solely to Steve and Danny - I am incredibly fond of all four. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
